Inuyasha's Day Off
by Simply Hopeless
Summary: Ch.4up!When the camera's are off of our t.v. show 'Inuyasha' the gloves come right off. Everyone isn't who they seem to play on t.v. from 'scaredy cat' Sango, the always perky Sesshomaru and the highschool dropout punk Kagome.
1. Chapter One

Hello Simply Hopeless here with a new story for you. I couldn't help but put this up since I did a really random spoof for Wolf's Rain I wanted to do one with Inuyasha. I know I've done humor fics before but this is the most random one I think I have done so far and I really hope you enjoy. I look forward to your comments to persuade me to update this gem. All of the characters are suppose to be OOC so don't talk about it isn't.

Inuyasha's Day Off

Chapter One

"Oh Inuyasha. I must go back to school. Do not try to stop me or I'll have to S-I-T… you?" Kagome began. She trailed off when she realized that the hanyou had already made a face print in the ground. "Wow who knew spelling 'sit' would… oops Inuyasha," she giggled nervously before running towards the well.

"GGGGRRR I had it!" growled Inuyasha and spat out a bit of grass. He pried himself from the ground

"CUT! CUT! CUT!" screeched out a female voice. She stood up from the director's chair that she had been draped comfortably inside and took off her glasses. Rubbing the bridge of her nose where her glasses pinches her she let out a heavy sigh before settling the glasses back on. "What is it now Inuyasha?" sighed the female director both weary and wary of the response that would come.

"I don't really believe that my character would be that… that stupid," huffed Inuyasha and slapped his script.

"Come on Inuyasha we've been through this before. It's just a character you play. We aren't implying that you're stupid, just the character you play," the director tried to sooth.

"Someone of my obvious talents and charismatic personality should not be demeaned to play such… such trash. I mean really what the hell is 'feh.' It's like his answer for everything," he grumbled then threw his script down in disgust.

"Feh… an expression of disgust, disapproval, displeasure. Example… You ate peanut butter? Feh!" chirped out Ayame brightly before closing the dictionary. She hugged the thick book to her chest and smiled. "I've been up for like five whole days to help out a friend on his term paper on 'How Sleep Effects Someone's Behavior in Real Life'. But I'm like perfectly fine and have even enjoyed reading from the dictionary. I've drunk more then five pots of coffee and drank a few cans of soda… Oh god I have to go to the bathroom," she cried out and dropped the dictionary before running.

"O… kay," Faith said her eyes widening slightly in surprise. "Now back to the subject at hand. Inuyasha your furry little ass is doing the script as written. If you want to bitch about it take it up with the writers. I've had enough of your compl—"

"I've had it with this dribble. If you really need me I'll be in my dressing room reading War and Peace," he said crisply before walking off.

"Aaawww Inuyasha is so upset," snickered Sesshomaru grinning like an idiot.

"Thanks for stating the obvious," Kagome snorted and pulled out a cigarette from her pocket of her school uniform.

"No smoking inside of the studio Kagome!" Faith howled and smacked her rolled up copy of the script against the director's chair.

"Ha, whatever. If you need me for anything important then good luck finding me," Kagome snorted. She rolled her eyes and lit up her cigarette before walking off of the set.

"Actors," growled out Faith as she clutched her copy of the script tightly together in her hands. Her midnight blue foxtail lashed from side to side, each hair bristling in annoyance. Her ice blue eyes glared at all those in her sight before she let out a sigh. "Kami I don't really need this today. We have a deadline people," whimpered the kitsune as she combed her fingers through her midnight blue hair.

"Here have some tea, maybe that will cheer you up," chirped Sesshomaru as he pushed a cup of tea into her cold fingers.

"Thanks Sesshy," she gave him a tired smile before drinking it. "Mmm you do make the best teas," she sighed appreciatively.

"So I guess this mean I can stop acting like I'm hopped on sugar, huh?" came a grouchy voice below Faith.

Wary ice blue eyes looked down to meet a pair of big green-blue eyes. Lips clasped firmly onto an unlit cigar as fingers quickly brushed reddish-brown bangs from his face.

"You might as well Shippo," Faith sighed and waved the kitsune off. She slowly stood up herself and took another swallow of tea only to spit it out as she felt someone rub her butt. "What the hell!" she roared out and quickly slapped Shippo across his face.

"Come on toots you know you liked it," Shippo waggled his eyebrows suggestively and smirked. "Let's blow this taco stand and go for a bite to eat before heading over to my place," he soothed in his gruff little voice.

"Shippo these cigars of yours are the reason your growth is stunted. You're thirty years old for kami's sake and yet you're trapped in a five year old's body. I'm not getting arrested for that," Faith said in disgust.

"Don't you want to live on the wild side for once, toots?" Shippo asked before getting ready to rub her butt again.

"Unhand her right this minute," Sesshomaru growled angrily and then perked up. "Why don't we all go out to dinner? My treat," Sesshomaru chirped and clapped his hands together.

"You could probably tell him the world is about to end and he'll still be smiling like an idiot and saying we should live life to the fullest," grouched Shippo as he began to light his cigar.

"FINE, FINE WE WILL FINISH THIS SHOOT TOMORROW! TOMORROW PEOPLE, TOMORROW SO GO ON HOME!" Faith yelled into her speaker before rubbing her temples. "God I need a drink."

"You know I have a nice bourbon up at my pla-" began Shippo.

"NOOOO!"

To be continued…

A/N: Once again the characters are 'Out Of Character.' I will introduce other characters gradually in the other chapters if I do update this.


	2. Chapter Two

Hello Simply Hopeless here and I thank you for your reviews. I should have known some would be all surprised about Shippo but hey… the truth hurts sometimes. I hope you enjoy this story and remember the characters are totally OOC and are so to entertain.

Inuyasha's Day Off

Chapter Two

Faith quickly moved away from the half-pint and walked outside to the trailers. Her fists banging on each trailer in turn as she went down the lot before she started to yell. "Sets closing for the day. You can all go home!" she cried out before getting ready to walk towards her car.

Her fingers already going to clasp around her keys to unlock her baby when she noticed two things. One was that someone was following her and the other was that someone was crying in Sango's trailer. "Shit," she growled. She quickly reached out and took the hand of the person behind her and dragged them along.

"I don't know who you are or why you're falling me but you are going to help me out," she growled and nearly kicked Sango's door open. "What's wrong this time?" she asked not too kindly. Ice blue eyes combed the trailer trying to find the actress only to let out an exaggerated sigh when spotting her.

The actress that played the confident demon slayer on television was sitting under her table. Legs drawn up to her chest as arms wrapped around them tightly. She rocked gently back and forth and looked with tearful brown eyes at Faith and the newcomer.

"I… It got inside… I didn't… get it out," she cried out trembling from head to toe. A hand clothed in an oven mitt waved frantically at the monstrosity she was indicating. Her face turned away, with eyes squeezed tightly shut she wanted them to deal with it and leave her to her peace.

Faith's eyes widen in surprise before darting to the thing that Sango was indicating to see Kirara mewing innocently. "You have got to be kidding me? Are you afraid of Kirara because she doesn't have her suit on?" Faith asked before picking up the mewing kitten.

As soon as the kitten was in Faith's arms she began to purr loudly, her head bumping up roughly against her chin. Fingers begin to stroke absently at the small body before laughing as a rough tongue licked at her cheek. "She's so friendly and we even declawed her for you. I mean yeah she looks a bit weird without fur but think of it as male pattern baldness for a cat…I mean sphinxes are hairless cats and Kirara works perfectly for you since you're allergic to cat fur. And remember when we tried to have a chiuaua dressed in Kirara's cat suit? It kept yipping, kept picking fights with Inuyasha and you were afraid of it too. So this was the best we could do," she tried to rationalize as she step closer to Sango only to have her squeak.

"GET IT AWAY! GET IT AWAY! IT LOOKS LIKE A RAT!" she screeched and threw her slipper at it before burying her face against the newcomer's, which happen to be Miroku, neck. Her cries of fear muffled against the guy's cashmere shirt.

"Isn't that like Mr. Bigglesworth's daughter or something? It's kind of cute in a wrinkly sort of way… Where does she keep her fur costume? I mean she is kind of thestudio's cat so is it my turn to keep her for the night?" Miroku asked curiously trying to ignore the fact that his shirt was now ruined. Sango pull away from him angrily and glared.

"Traitor. How can you want that... that thing!" she howled out and threw the oven mit she was wearing on her left hand at the cat. Which unfortunately smacked the producer/director in the face.

"I mean if you dress it up in a sweater... oh maybe a denim jacket with a little matching hat..." trailed off Miroku excitedly. "What size does she wear? Oh I might have to take her measurements and send her over to Yura. This will be-"

"Can you get any gayer?" scuffed Faith before she turned her eyes towards Sango.Seeing as she wasn't going to get any apology for being hit with an oven mitt she pushed onwith her explaination."That thing has a very famous father. Haven't you seen any of the Austin Power movies?" Faith asked and gently flipped the cat on her back to rub her tummy with her fingers.

"Uh whatever Faith. Just because you happen to be my boss doesn't mean I have to take your crap," Miroku scuffed right back. He then took Sango's hand and patted it gently in his hand. "Sango... dear... sweetie... There is really nothing to worry about. I mean sure your trailer looks ridiculously atrocious but that's nothing a little redocorating can't fix. Here now, blow your nose on this and then tell your Auntie Miroku why you are really scared of so many things," Miroku soothed and handed her his handkerchief.

"Damn it I got the gay Dr.Phil," grumbled Faith under her breath before forcing herself to smile when Miroku cut her a look.

"I'm queer and here so just deal with it," he scuffed then made a face when Sango blew loudly into his handkerchief. "Yeah... you can keep that," he gestured to his now used handkerchief.

'Drama queen,' Faith thought to herself before finding a seat somewhere.

"You know what… just keep it up. And I will so walk out of here," he growled.

"How is it that you are afraid of things like dust bunnies, cats, clowns, perky people, depressed people,violence, strawberries, any type of nuts, telephones, Barney... well I can understand Barney. Hairy people, bald people, tall people, short people, people, bubble wrap, icecubes, puppiesand blood but something like a gay guy has no real effect on you?" Faith looked at her curiously, her legs crossed and Kirara on her lap. "Gyah I feel like Dr. Evil petting this cat," she squealed then straightened her face and placed her pinkie to the corner of her mouth. "You may answer now."

"Because I'm just too hot for my own good. Uh duh," Miroku rolled his eyes and made an 'L' shape on his head. "And when was the last time you had a vacation because you are so loosing it."

"Um... I'm not for sure... when was Michael Jackson still black? I think that was when I-" began Faith before she was cut off.

"O-kay... yeah you defintely need to go on vacation," Miroku nodded his head vigrously.

"I'm under contract I can't leave this place until-" Faith began in protest before she was cut off again.

"Hey Faith are you in there? I would like to talk to you about some ideas I want to put in the show. Like my characther blowing Kagome's mind away with a kickass guitar so-" began Kouga's muffled voice.

"LOVER!" Miroku squealed out in delight and leapt at Kouga just as the wolf youkai opened the door to the trailer.

Faith let out a loud sigh as she heard the sound of Kouga's head smacking against the asphalt. "You better have not damage my goods!" she growled and stomped out of the trailer to see the monk hugging the unconscious wolf.

To be continued…

Announcement: I have too many stories so in order to update more efficiently I'm putting half of my stories on hold. So I will only be updating thirty. In order to make sure that this story or any of my stories that you like are put on the 'In Progress' List then you must review the latest chapter. Results will be up on March 31, 2006 on my homepage on which made the cuts. So in consequence to give all my stories a fair I'm updating all of them. Whichever has the highest reviews for the last updated chapter then they will make the cut. So you understand stories with this announcement at the end of them are the latest chapter. Thank you.


	3. Chapter Three

Hello Simply Hopeless and I thank you for your reviews. Very fast I do not own Inuyasha but this crazy story is mine. I'm going to bypass Kouga's little problem with Miroku to focus on Kagura's for this chapter. The Miroku/Kouga issue will be in the next chapter or chapter after that. This chapter has a guest appearance by my IM friend 'Royal,' he might be guest appearing in another chapter here. More about that later just enjoy and review.

Inuyasha's Day Off

Chapter Three

Kagura rolled her eyes and bypassed the scene of Miroku trying to cling to the unconscious Kouga. She just wanted to go home as quickly as possible since her day was cut short by their director Faith.

"Knew he was off," she mumbled under her breath about Kouga. She was going to retrieve her things from her trailer before leaving out when she paused at the person standing in front of it. Her chrisom eyes narrowing when she spotted some guy standing in front of her door. "Who the hell are you and it better not be the cops," she hissed warningly.

The guy standing in front of Kagura'strailer door was wearing a Gakuran, the Japanese male school uniform that looked very militaristic, as well as a pair of glasses. When Kagura approached and asked who he was he bowed and greeted her and introduced himself formally. "Hello Kagura... My name is Musashi Nagano. I am a huge fan of yours. I was hoping to serve you in any way possible. I am also not with the police," he announced precisely as if measuring his words carefully before saying them.

"I come from a long line of Samurai descendents. My ancestors were all Taishos, Okami Taishos (Wolf General) to be exact." He made a point to straighten his glasses at this point, the lenses glinting in the setting sun. "I may be a hanyou but I am still strong and I am very loyal," Musashi announced proudly.

'Okay this is a total nut job,' she thought quickly before she quickly produced a glossy photo of herself. "No thanks kid. I don't think some quote-on-quote 'descendents' will keep the big bad wolf from blowing down my door. So here's a photo of me and have a nice life," she said with a forced smile. She then tried to sidestep him to get to her trailer. "Hey move it ki-" she began before she heard someone in the studio calling her.

"Hey Kagura Faith forgot she wanted to do one last scene with you before wrapping up!" someone manage to holler before gasping for air.

"Shit!" she growled before turning on her heels to walk back where she came from.

Musashi looked at Kagura's picture and then back at her as she walked away. He then folded her picture and took out his wallet and placed her picture inside. Musashi then followed her to wherever she was going; intent on proving himself as loyal and worthy of serving her.

"Hey Kagura whose the kid? Never figured you for a child molester but then again when you have coke heads like Kanna and Kohaku following you around its no surprise," sneered Kouga as soon as she entered the studio. The wolf youkai came from behind her still trying to tug a resistant Miroku off of him.

"Like your one to talk fairy!" snapped Kagura balling her hand into a fist. For one moment she really did wish she had power over the wind so she could cut that damn wolf into shreds. But she was a firm believer of not using what she sold so that was only a distant dream. Her chrisom eyes turning with mild distaste at the Musashi guy. "What is it!"

Musashi bowed to her, slightly startled before smiling weakly at the ground. "I'm sorry to bug you but please…" he pleaded before straightening his glasses. Please just allow me to carry out any job for you or to be a body guard... I mean… I may not look very tough but I can do the job," he nearly gasped as he rose from his bow.

Kagura sighs and tries to take a deep breath before letting it out. "Listen kid I know you mean well and all but I don't think you want to help me with the line of work I'm into. I mean besides all this bullshit," she sighs waving her hand loftily to include the studio. "I'm high maintenance and this acting gig is just to put food on the table if you know what I mean. And my other is to keep a smile on my face, you dig?" she asked then huffed. "Why am I asking you this?"

"Hey Kagura get your ass on the set! You have a scene with Naraku!" cried out Faith from somewhere far off.

"I want to wring that damn kitsune's neck so badly," grumbled Kagura under her breath. Her fingers clenching and unclenching as she quickly went to her set.

"Would you like me to do it for you Kagura-sama?" Musashi asked as he followed quickly behind. He unbuttoned one of his Gakuran tunic buttons and placed his hand inside his tunic as if he were going to pull out a weapon.

"Do what?" she asked absently as she tossed her fan prop from one hand to the other. She looked over her shoulder and stopped walking completely. Her body freezing up as her fingers snapped her fan close. "Who the hell are you," she hissed in a low voice. Her chrisom eyes flashing in anger with a tinge of fear as she turned to face him completely. "You better not be a spy because if you are..." she trailed off not needing to say anything else.

The thing that had frozen her up in walking happened to be the sight of a pistol grip of Musashi's handgun sticking out his school uniform's tunic. "I am no spy... I only wish on serving you... If you have any hit lists I will take care of anyone on it, if you want?" he said almost breathless, excitement clear in his voice.

Kagura looked at him reflectively for a moment, deep in thought. "Sooo... if I would like to say... have you wipe out this whole entire studio starting with that cocky wolf Kouga..." she trailed off suggestively.

"Would you like me to do that? I can go out to my truck and get my M60?" Musashi asked with a smirk on his face. He adjusted his glasses a bit and then placed his Beretta 9mm back in its holster under his tunic before buttoning it up. "Would you like me to Lady Kagura?" Musashi asked once more.

"Okay I must admit I like the title of Lady Kagura. But the rest..." she trailed off once more trying to gather herself but couldn't. "ARE YOU FUCKING MAD! CAN'T YOU NOTICE THAT I WAS BEING SARCASTIC! I ALREADY HAVE TO WORRY ABOUT COPS AND YOU JUST WANT ME TO GO TO JAIL SOONER DON'T YOU? I'M NOT CRAZY BECAUSE THAT IS WHAT THEY'LL DO WHEN THEY NOTICE THERE WAS ONLY TWO SURVIVORS OF A MASSACRE. SHIT USE YOUR BRAINS FOR ONCE!" she howled out until she fell into a fit of coughing when she saw everyone looking her.

Musashi looked shocked and felt very stupid then he dropped to his hands and knees and bowed to Kagura. "Gomen Nasai! Gomen Nasai! Forgive me! I don't want you to get arrested Please Forgive me! I will be a scapegoat for you if need be!" Musashi gasped, anxious for her to accept his apologies.

"Aaawww Kagura-chan don't you see the kid is close to tears? Please give him a chance and I promise to let you pet my fluff," Sesshomaru pleaded with Kagura. He quickly appeared at her side and looked up at her with those big golden eyes of his.

"Fluff?" Kagura asked in confusion. Then her eyes widen in surprise when he pointed to his tail that twitched when it found itself being included in the conversation.

"You actually named it?" she asked in surprise. Then she mumbled under her breath about 'weird ass shit'. "I always wanted to name it..." she sighed then smiled. "Fine I'll do that if… I can pet your fluff and you buy me something pretty," she smirked. Then turned to face him fully waiting to see what the perky dog youkai would say.

To be continued…

A/N: The sooner you review the sooner I can continue. Contest coming up for my stories too. Announcement later for that.


	4. Chapter Four

Hello Simply Hopeless here and I thank you for you reviews. I do not own Inuyasha but this story is mine. I managed to, but just barely, squeeze a Miroku/Kouga moment in there. Well I hope you enjoy and I look forward to your reviews. Oh and sorry for my major writer's block… when it comes it leaves you breathless and delirious.

Inuyasha's Day Off

Chapter Four

Musashi looked up at the both of them in confusion. His mouth opened as if to speak before deciding against it completely and closed it.

"Okay," Sesshomaru said brightly allowing Kagura to pet the fluff. "Now go and offer the poor kid a job even if it's say… cleaning the studio's toilets with Inuyasha's toothbrush," Sesshomaru suggested.

"You know that doesn't sound half that b-" began Kagura before she was cut off violently.

"HEY! WAS THAT WHY MY FUCKING TOOTHBRUSH TASTED LIKE TIDY BOWL!" growled Inuyasha, pissed off. He glared at Sesshomaru, who was actually his brother in real life as well as on the screen.

Musashi tried to force himself not to laugh at what was going on but if you looked at him closely you could tell he was starting to loose the battle. A soft chuckle escaped before he clapped his hand over his mouth.

"Oh my god isn't it so adorable when my little brother is pissed off. His cheeks get all flushed and he scrunches up his little nose. And... Gyah I got it. I will give you embarrassing pictures of Inuyasha as a baby if you don't ask me to spend my life savings on a pretty object for you. I'm saving my money to send to little Juan in Puerto Rico and his entire village who lives off of only ten cents a day," he sniffled remorsefully.

"What the hell... Aren't you supposed to be like Martha Stewart nice? So why are you going to give me pictures that I will use to either sell on eBay or blackmail him with?" asked Kagura suspiciously. She then looked at Musashi with a raised eyebrow when she heard another laugh escape him.

"Because I know deep in my heart that **you** Kagura are a good person and you will do the right thing!" declared Sesshomaru with stars in his eyes. He clapped his hands together and held them tightly, going into his own little world where Kagura actually gave a shit about people.

Kagura looked slightly disturbed when Sesshomaru let out a squeal of excitement. Shivering at the thought of what charitable work he might be thinking of her doing she found herself turning to look at Musashi. Her eyebrow raised slightly in amusement and irritation as he lowered his face to look at the ground, bowing once more. "Of course I would do the right thing," she said more to Musashi then to Sesshomaru.

Then out of nowhere a bunch of marching feet were heard and a bullhorn started up with a beeping screech.

"Kagura we have you surrounded. We know you are a drug lord and we have a warrant for your arrest. Please give up now because resistance is futile!" the bullhorn blared out. All the crewmembers froze in place before all eyes slowly turned to look at Kagura who looked startled.

Kagura quickly grabs Sesshomaru and places her gun to his head. Her hand quickly forces him down to his knees by wrenching hard on his top seeing as he was too tall for her to hold the gun to his head otherwise. With arm secured around his chest, she pulled him closer to her before announcing her demand. "I swear if you make any sudden moves then I'm going to blow his pretty little brains everywhere!"

Musashi's wolf ears twitched as he heard that noise and he rose from his bow and unbuttoned one button of his Gakuran tunic. His hand already started to pull out his berretta. He then aimed it in the general direction of the cop noises; ready to shoot if need be, all in the name of Kagura.

"She really doesn't mean that!" cried out Sesshomaru more worried for Kagura then himself. But all of a sudden he points and smiles as he sees Musashi with his berretta. "Oh look at him go looking all serious," he nearly cooed.

"Are you sure you aren't gay like Miroku?" asked Kagura. She eyed Sesshomaru suspiciously even as she held him closer. She had not yet confessed to him that she had a crush on his hyper ass.

"No I'm just perky... oh and maybe bi. But ssshhh you didn't hear that from me," he giggled. He forgot to reveal that he was also on a sugar rush but then if anyone would find out then Faith would confiscate his pixie sticks and he didn't want that.

"Lady Kagura I shall cover your escape... They will not get to you without going past me... which I highly doubt they will succeed in doing regardless," announced Musashi over his shoulder.

But it seemed that Kagura had ignored him completely and had darted off with Sesshomaru close behind. The promise of cookies lured the Martha Stewart wanna be away.

"WAIT FOR ME LADY KAGURA!" cried out Musashi running after them. Then the studio nearly shuttered as the door kicked open and Rin and Kagome stepped inside.

Kagome was carrying a stereo, which she immediately cut off and the sounds of police shouting and giving orders were cut off. A lazy smile on her lips as she watched everyone collectively sweat drop. "Heh, stop being so anal. It's not that serious," she waved off loftily before bending to set the stereo down.

"I pay good tax dollars to keep scum like you off the streets," huffed Inuyasha as he straightened his glasses. "Are you out of your cotton pickin' mind? You nearly scared the bajeebus out of me," he then hissed, his hand over his heart as he glared at Kagome.

"I can't actually believe that people think you are so-called cool. You're an uptight, money grubbing, wuss," Kagome sneered.

"Say that to my face!" snarled Inuyasha, his cheeks reddening.

"I would be I'm afraid your foul ramen breath will burn off my eyebrows," she chuckled.

"That's it hussy I'm tired of being Mr. Nice Guy here. I'm going t—"

"Oh my god I didn't know you were a police officer Rin and did you get your hair cornrolled? asked Sesshomaru. Of course the actor who played the taiyoukai would be hip to words and hairstyles like that.

"Nah not really I jumped the Po-Po for this?" she grinned before kissing her gun. "That candyass prick didn't stand a chance," she chuckled darkly. "Oh and do you like? My friend from down the street hooked me up," she smirked before taking off her police hat to finger a braid.

"But you look too cute to be with a gun so give me the gun. I don't want you to shoot yourself at all," cooed Faith. The kitsune director/producer had even fallen under the charm of the human child. But even as she took up the girl's weapon she was soon tackled down and a crude knife held against her neck.

"Did I tell you that you could touch my merchandise? Are you looking to get shanked?" she growled before snatching it back. Then slowly she stood up from the older woman's body and dusted off her pants.

"Um… what in the world is shank, shanked or whatever she just said," Inuyasha asked confused and a b it frightened of the girl that barely came up to his knees.

Suddenly Ayame came out of nowhere and smiled holding her dictionary. "Shank, noun, is prison slang for a homemade knife made out of a scrap of metal found anywhere and sharpened like a knife. Also the bottom is tightly wrapped with a cloth as a handle. Though anything that is used as a weapon though wasn't attended as so could be a shank like a spork or a rake," Ayame quickly exclaimed before taking a sip of her coffee.

The others had no words but even so they could hear Rin mumbling words like, "Man if you weren't my boss…" and "In my hood I'd have to pimp slap you…" But before they could dwell on those words Ayame continuing her explanation swiftly cut them off.

"Shanked, adverb, meaning to be stabbed by such a devise usually quickly and repeatedly in the side or lower back. For example, '_Dude, I totally just got shanked by that guy.' _Or… '_Your kidneys are bleeding. Did someone shank you?' _Or…_ 'Kenard, if u dip, im gonna shank ur ass in school.' _Or how abo—"

"Enough!" howled Faith as she sat up. She felt her neck to come up with a bit of blood. Scowling she slowly stood up before nearly stumbling. "That's it. We are stopping today. **For real this time**," she hissed before walking off to get a first aide kit in case it got infected.

"Oh my god Rin is so gangsta," cooed Sesshomaru though he did throw a worried glance at his boss.

"I'd prefer thuggin' but gangsta will work for now. But… yeah… I am," she said proudly, puffing out her wiry little chest.

"She's been watching too much BET from overseas and shows like 'The Wire' and 'OZ,' sighed Kagome before giving Rin a friendly pat on the head. "But she's cooler this way."

"Woman don't go messin' up my hair. I ain't going to explain to my hairdresser that she has to redo my hair cause you still think I'm a kid.

"But you are a kid! Albeit six," exclaimed Inuyasha in frustration before sighing and walking away since no one heard him.

But it did seem that they did hear when their was a scuffling sound in the closet. So that when Inuyasha paused in his brooding to yank it open, Kouga and Miroku tumbled out with Miroku holding onto his wolf tightly, trying to add another love bite.

"Well hello there," Miroku chirped up brightly before pecking Kouga's cheek when he felt his partner stiffen up.

"I still say I'm not gay," Kouga growled.

To be continued…

A/N: Oh please go and check out my new story called 'Do You Remember the Time,' which happens to a funny little comedy/drama. The story involves an important phone call, amnesia, a confused Inuyasha… well he's always confused, a horrified ex wife and a pissed off girlfriend and boyfriend. All this in many more will be found in this story so go and check it out.


End file.
